unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grave of Henry Avery
The Grave of Henry Avery is the eighth chapter of Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. Getting through the cemetery encounter without killing or being seen will unlock the silver trophy Ghost in the Cemetery, and solving the first trial in ten moves or less will unlock the bronze trophy Trials and Tribulations. Plot Nate and Sam fly to Scotland with Sully's help in search of Avery's grave. While making their way, Sam asks what happened between Nate and Rafe following Sam's presumed death. Nate explains that the both of them quickly grew tired with one another — Nate for his continued mourning, and Rafe's frustration regarding Avery's treasure. Sam agrees with Nate's assessment of Rafe being considerably ruthless. They rappel down to a prospective dig site, raising concerns that Rafe has decided to search the surrounding areas rather than solely focus on the cathedral grounds. They eventually make it to the cemetery where, after a long search, find Avery's headstone listed under an alias. Nate notices the skull looks wrong — as if made from a different type of stone. Sam mentions that it's not Avery's sigil, as it should be turned sideways. Realizing this simultaneously, Nate turns the skull to the right, triggering a passage to open. Through the passage is a crypt. In the inner most sanctum are three statues of Dismas, Jesus, and Gestas. Behind the statues is a locked door and a lamp. Using Sam's lighter, they ignite the lamp, which lights up sections of the wall to release beams of light. After Nate correctly adjusts the lights using wheels on the statues' bases, he is then able open the locked door. While it doesn't lead to the treasure, behind the door is a pane of blue glass with two crossed cutlasses above it. Four circles in a view port of the window highlight three crosses erected across the fields and atolls, and a cave. Nate and Sam decide to follow the trail. Unfortunately, doing so leads them back towards the cathedral and Rafe. Nate and Sam weave their way through the cemetery and past newly patrolling Shoreline mercenaries. The two then proceed to traverse the cliff faces, centuries-old beams, and rock slides until finally arriving at the cave seen in the window. Despite Shoreline patrolling just above and around the cave, Nate and Sam are the first ones inside. After squeezing through a narrow passage, they enter the cave proper, noting the Saint Dismas statues and carved stairs. They then come across a door, and an unlocking mechanism with a hole big enough for just Nate's arm. Nate, reluctantly and with encouragement from Sam, pulls a handle from inside. The door slides open, revealing a chamber. Inside, there are skeletons hanging in cages, an ornate stone mural, and a sign not written by Avery. The plaque is inscribed with the words "For those who prove worthy, PARADISE AWAITS" and "To those who prove false, BEHOLD YOUR GRIM FATE." Thomas Tew, the Rhode Island pirate, created the sign and imprinted his sigil as signature. Sam is dubious regarding Tew's involvement, as he died pillaging the same treasure fleet as Avery. Nate reasons that Tew's fate is just what history says, implying there's more to it than meets the eye. As the two consider Tew's participation as a whole, an ominous rumble from overhead urges them to move on. Walkthrough Reach the cemetery Head forwards across the field, then follow the snow drift down the hill to the right. Steering towards the right-hand edge of the rock slide, climb up onto the hill here, then use your rope on the tree stump to rappel down the cliff. After descending from the top of the cliff, you'll run into a few Shoreline mercenaries. Return fire and eliminate them, then move forward along the indicated path to reach the first excavation site. Grab the dynamite out of the crate in the middle of the site and use it to destroy the large gate ahead of you. To find something that you can use to reach the next area, return to the formation of ruins. Destroy the second wooden gate here, then interact with the large yellow crate and push it through the opening. Drop it off the edge of the platform and continue moving it around the rock wall towards the door you originally destroyed. Before reaching the door, however, you're interrupted by Shoreline mercs - eliminate them either via stealth or direct attack, then push the crate through the door and against the wall in the back corner and climb up to the top of the ruins. Once you've climbed out of the ruins, head to the right and use your rope to swing off the tree branch and grab the cliff-side wall across from you. Climb up the wall towards the right, then rope onto the next. Use this to wall-run to the left and get onto the landing there, and use the third rope anchor — above where you started from— to swing back towards the top of the cliff. Here you will boost Sam up onto a rope ladder — once he moves to his new position, climb over to him and jump to get pulled up to the next area. After taking a look at the dormitory, slide down the rock slide ahead of you, then down the second one. Leap to the wall across from the base of the slide, then climb towards the left — when the Shoreline mercenaries appear, drop down onto the one below you, then perform a stealth takedown on one of the two up ahead. ; Crushing Difficulty Tip : Not only are you more vulnerable to damage on this difficulty, but enemy encounters have been made more challenging as well. For instance, at the end of the wall / bridge in this area, there is a mounted MG turret on Crushing that does not appear on lower difficulties. If you wish to attempt to sneak through this area or avoid a full-scale gunfight, use the tall grass to move down and to the left — underneath the bridge — unseen. Take out the soldier patrolling the far side of the yard first by performing a drag-takedown into the long grass. Next, circle around to the far end of the area —the right side from where you first came in — and eliminate the guard patrolling the outside path there first. Next, take down the guard by the rock wall, then finally the one on the tall pedestal. Climb up to the base of the bridge and drag over the first guard who happens by, then use cover to perform corner takedowns on the rest as you make your way across the bridge. Once you reach the far side, climb around the face of the cliff and drop down at the far end of the other side. Use the rope anchor on the tree across from this platform to swing to the wall below the dormitory ruins and climb up. Slide down the rock face into some long grass to avoid being seen by the three Shoreline troops in this area. To avoid detection, roll through the long grass and hang from the edge of the cliff. Shimmy towards the soldiers, and pull the first one over the edge when it's safe to do so. You can repeat this on the next soldier, or simply run up behind him and kick him over the ledge. Sneak up to the third soldier and take him out as well. Leap onto the rock slide and steer towards the columns as you descend. Grab onto the ledge and leap to the stone archway, then climb to the top. Jump back onto the rock slide, this time steering for the climbable wall higher up on the left-hand side. At the top of this wall you'll find another rock slide — leap onto it and steer left, towards the wall or pathway ahead of you. Climb up onto the ruins and proceed around the right-side base of them, avoiding falling onto the shale slides. Make your way to the top of these, then leap down onto the central rock slide to reach the columns that let you jump to the large center platform. Head through the arched doorway across from you, then make a U-turn to the left after climbing up onto the ledge. Use the poles to swing to the ruined wall, then climb around the corner and up onto the top of the arched doorway. Slide down the right side of the gravel hill, then use your rope to swing across to the other side of the ravine. Wait for Sam to follow, then interact with the large wooden door to enter the dormitory cemetery. The Grave of Henry Avery Avery's grave is at the far end of the cemetery near the edge of the cliff, with a large skull placed in the center. After the cutscene that plays when you locate it, head down the stairs and through the catacombs. Once you reach the chamber underground, make your way behind it and interact with the sconce on the backside of the tableau, across from the door. Sam will use his lighter to set the flame — once it’s lit, return to the front side of the statue with the three crucified figures. Interact with each figure and rotate / move the beams of light to line up with the corresponding spots on the door. The central statue (Jesus) aligns with the top and bottom spots, while the right statue (Gestas) illuminates the top-left and bottom-right of the remaining spots and the left statue (Dismas) illuminates the final two. Return to the door and interact with the now-revealed handle to open it and complete the puzzle and trigger a cutscene. Reach the caves After returning to the surface, you'll need to avoid or eliminate a large amount of Shoreline troops in this area. Head to the large ruined structure in the center of the area, then climb over the doorway and drop down on the other side — to avoid being seen by the guard inside. Take out the guard with a corner-attack, then scale the wall and pull the guard above you down. Hop up to the platform above you and walk up the stairs and take down the guard at the window near the broken staircase. Head back down to the front side of the ruin and over to the edge of the cliff. Scale the ruins that are dangling over the cliff's edge and shimmy across to climb down the far side. Stay clung to the wall to avoid being seen and shimmy all the way to the far end of the ledge, then pull the guard over the edge. Climb up and, when neither guard is looking, dart through the lower courtyard and climb onto the ruined floor of the section ahead of you. Wait for the soldier patrolling outside the door to clear line-of-sight, then pull the guard over the ledge when he's above you. Shimmy around the corner to the left, and pull down the Shoreline merc when he's nearby. Cross through the lowest level of the central ruined building — using the doorway to take out the guard who enters — then use the long grass on the other side to take down the guard that wanders into this area. Climb up the wall of the three-story structure and pull over the guard on the ledge above you. Shimmy around the corner to take down the other guard on this level, then climb up to deal with the one above you. The final guard can either be shot or dropped down onto. Interact with the large gate at the top of the nearby stairs to end the encounter and continue forward. Slide down the rocky hill to your left, then use the raised platform to jump onto the fallen column and across to the clifftop on the other side. After talking to Sully, continue along the clifftop until you reach the far edge. Use your rope to swing to the next platform, and the tall grass to avoid being spotted by the three soldiers that show up. Climb onto the short ledge then head through the small stone arch and climb up the rear wall. Drag one of the mercenaries into this hole when he approaches, then drop down on the second and stealth-kill the third. Around the corner, boost Sam up to the top level, and use your rope to climb up to the next platform when Sam sets up the anchor point. Using the same anchor, rappel down the other side of this platform and swing to the climbable wall to your left. Climb up and along the wall until you're able to drop down to a wooden beam below you. Swing and jump onto the rock slide, then steer yourself around the corner to the left and use your rope on the anchor point before plummeting off the edge. Swing to the rock wall across from you and climb up the left side until you reach another rope anchor. Use the rope to swing over the debris and drop onto the hill behind it. Jump at the bottom, then climb around the corner to your right. Jump backwards across the gap to the other rock face, then continue along the rocks and up to the ladder. Sam will attempt to cross an old bridge — when that fails, use your rope to swing on the wreckage and reach another climbable wall on the far side ahead of you. Climb up to the top of the cliff, then wait for Sam to pull you up. Head down the snowy path to your left, then onto the short ledge and jump to the rocky wall across the small gap. Climb along the wall to your right and drop down into the long grass below to avoid being spotted by Shoreline. While the one closest to you is talking, move through the grass and jump to cling to the wall below him. When he gets near, pull him over the edge and climb around the corner to swing from the anchor point to the next ledge. Again, wait for the guard to approach and pull him over, then use the anchor point on your right to swing to the platform along the far wall. Pull the guard over the edge here as well, then climb up to this platform and duck forward to clamber up and hang from the wall of the platform ahead of you. Eliminate this fourth guard, then make your way to the tunnel entrance at the opposite end of this platform. Climb up into the cave and pick up the beam blocking your path with Sam's help. Duck through the small cave, then leap onto the rock slide on the other side. Jump near the bottom to reach the climbable rock wall, then climb to the top and use the anchor points in the next chamber to swing to the platform at the far end. Walk to the end of the beam extending from this platform and drop down to hang from it. Position yourself directly above the beam below you, then drop down. Jump to the next beam, and then to the staircase after that. Climb the stairs and follow the pathway to your left when it splits during your call to Sully. U-turn to the left and enter the cave, then follow the pathway around to the right. Squeeze through the narrow passage at the far end of this chamber, then head down the stairs and interact with the mechanism next to the door at the bottom to end the chapter. Category:Chapters in A Thief's End